


You're lucky I love you

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Honoka gets horny while on a date with Kotori.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story ;3

Honoka and Kotori decided to go out for a walk in a wooded area. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. And Honoka got horny. Simple as that. 

"N-ne, Kotori-chan, c-can we umm...fuck?" Honoka blushed and Kotori's face turned red. "Right now?!" Honoka nodded. 

Kotori looked around and took Honoka behind the biggest tree near them. Kotori knew how Honoka was if she didn't get some release. She went down in front of the bulge in Honoka's pants and took out her erection. 

"You're like this already?!" Kotori could tell how much she wanted it just by looking at how hard she was. Honoka just looked away, her face getting redder. 

Kotori started to rub on her. Once she started, Honoka's attention went on her. Knowing that she got her attention she started to lick it from the base to the head repeatedly. Honoka started to pet Kotori's head as she takes it all it. 

Honoka started to pant and moan. She started to look around and saw a flower. She picked it and placed it in Kotori's hair. "You look beautiful Kotori-chan." Honoka breathed out. Kotori smiled as she started to suck on her.

Honoka put both of her hands on Kotori and forced her cock in deeper into Kotori's mouth. Kotori loved it when Honoka does that. Then Honoka pushed Kotori's head in and out fast and deep on her cock. Kotori knows that Honoka is close. 

"K-Kotori-chan!" Honoka cried out reaching her climax. She came all over Kotori's face. Kotori tried her best lick off all of it off. She loves Honoka's taste. 

Kotori went up for a kiss. "Thanks Kotori-chan, I love you." They smiled. "Well it's my job as a lover to satisfy you. We can do more at home if you want." Honoka kissed her. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for requests if you want :3


End file.
